Hello, My World
by Cherish Vi
Summary: Tapi apa iya? Kris Wu bisa mengalahkan dunia ini jika pertemuannya dengan Huang Zitao telah Tuhan rencanakan untuknya? Well, kita lihat saja nanti... KrisTao fanfiction, Yaoi, BL


**EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, YAOI, Romance, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**HELLO, My World**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**By: Cherish Vi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

Jika memang pada nyatanya dunia ini jahat padamu, kau bisa apa? Menangis? Memohon agar dunia ini tak menyakitimu lagi atau hanya pasrah ketika dunia ini menginjak harga dirimu? Oh.. ayolah itu adalah tindakan paling bodoh. Bukankah Tuhan menyuruhmu berusaha, lakukan yang bisa kau lakukan. Hancurkan setiap pandangan orang yang mana itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk mereka dan juga dirimu. Bahkan jika kau harus jatuh kedalam jurang berkali-kali, matipun akan membuatmu bangga. Dunia ini tak butuh manusia yang hanya pasrah saat dunia ini mengkhianatinya. Sama seperti pemuda bermarga Huang ini, kerasnya dunia ini membuatnya harus terjatuh berkali-kali untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Tapi ia sungguh berterimakasih pada dunia, kerasnya dunia ini membuatnya bisa mengantisipasi situasi yang ia alami. Mulai mengetahui mana yang baik dan buruk hingga mana yang tulus maupun tidak. Banting tulang setiap kali ia telah pulang kuliah, hingga membantu mengurus orang-orang jompo disebuah panti jompo dipusat kota Seoul. Baik hati? Tentu saja, baginya sekeras apapun dunia ini membanting dirinya membantu orang lain adalah sebuah tindakan yang sangat bijak. Karena apa? Karena Huang Zitao percaya Tuhan akan mengembalikan kebaikannya berkali-kali lipat. Oh, malaikat sekali hatimu baby panda..

Tapi seperti apapun baiknya dirimu didunia ini pasti ada manusia yang memiliki hati busuk yang terdapat diselip cerita hidupmu. Sama halnya dengan ini.

.

_Flashback_

.

"Pergi kau dari rumahku.. dasar penggoda, perusak rumah tangga.." teriak Huang Kibum pada adik sang Suami. Zitao meneteskan air matanya dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah berfikir jika ia akan berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan ia dijebak oleh kakak iparnya sendiri tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun diotaknya.

"Tidak.. sungguh.. Siwon-ge~~ percayalah padaku.." pria tampan yang dipanggil Siwon itu hanya menatap sang adik bingung. Ia ingin mempercayai Zitao sang adik tapi disatu sisi kenyataan yang dikatakan sang istri terpampang jelas dimatanya. Kibum hanya menyeringai melihat Zitao memohon-mohon pada Siwon agar percaya padanya.

"Pergi Zie~.." ucap Siwon lirih. Nafas Zitao tercekat kakaknya sendiri akhirnya mengusirnya. Seringaian Kibum semakin melebar akhirnya saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Tadinya Kibum menyuruh orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi seorang istri yang ditinggalkan suaminya karena sang suami berselingkuh dengan Zitao dan yang paling mengejutkan Siwon mempercayainya. Kibum jadi tersanjung dengan aktingnya sendiri.

"Si-ge~~ mengusir ZieZie.." Tak percaya sedikipun gege kandungnya sendiri mengusirnya.

"Aku tak pernah memiliki adik penggoda sepertimu.." Zitao tersenyum miris, bahkan gege-nya sendiri menganggapnya penggoda.

"Baik aku akan pergi.. terimakasih sudah menjaga, melindungi dan menampungku setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal.. tapi kau dan harus tahu tuan Huang Siwon, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah melakukan apa yang sudah kau dan istrimu tuduhkan padaku.. permisi.." ucap Zitao meninggalkan rumah mewah itu tanpa membawa apapun selain apa yang sudah melekat ditubuhnya. Sejak saat itu ia memiliki dunianya sendiri. Bekerja, kuliah gratis dan tidur disebuah flat kecil disebuah kawasan sosial menengah kebawah dikota Seoul.

.

_Flashback End_

.

Sampai sekarang peristiwa itu terus membekas dihatinya. Bagaimana dengan sampai hati sang kakak membuang dirinya. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuatnya muak, Zitao menatap wajah manisnya dikaca besar flat miliknya. Dengan bangga ia akui dia cantik meski ia adalah seorang laki-laki, tubuh ramping bak model profesional, surai hitam yang menambah kesan indah panampilannya. Tapi sayangnya tak ada yang bisa melihat itu karena Zitao selalu memakai kacamata dan pakain yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Ahya.. bukankah hari ini hari minggu Zie? Bukankah ini jadwalmu mengantar koran pagi? Lalu kenapa kau masih berdiri mematung layaknya orang bodoh.

Zitao berlari keluar flat kecilnya dan langsung menyambar sepeda butut miliknya. Mengayuh dengan semangat sepeda itu ketempatnya mengambil koran harian. Mata pandanya membaca sekilas tajuk koran itu.

.

'KRIS WU MEMPERLUAS KEKUASAANNYA DI ASIA TENGGARA'

.

Matanya menyerngit saat membaca berita itu. Mafia, hanya satu itu yang terfikir diotak pintarnya. Siapa yang tak tahu Kris Wu, Pebisnis paling berpengaruh di Cina, Jepang, Korea dan Hongkong. Entah itu dalam bidang ekonomi, politik dan pertahanan empat negara tersebut. Satu hal yang dapat Zitao simpulkan akan fakta bahwa orang yang bernama Kris Wu itu tidak akan pernah meraih kejayaaannya jika tidak bekerja sama dengan organisasi-organisasi hitam diluar sana. Yakuza, Triad dan mungkin saja juga Sicilian. Zitao menghela nafas pelan lalu menaruh kembali koran itu agar tergantung dengan rapi dibayangan sepedanya. Yasudahlah, toh itu juga urusan Kris Wu bukan dirinya. Yang Zitao perlu lakukan adalah menikmati hidup dengan baik tanpa merugikan orang lain. Bukan begitu Zie..?

.

.

.

HELLO, My World

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan mata setajam elang itu menatap koran harian didepannya dengan datar. Tak ada ekspresi hanya saja mata tajam itu mencoba membaca setiap deret tulisan didalam koran harian itu.

'KRIS WU MEMPERLUAS KEKUASAANNYA DI ASIA TENGGARA'

Wajah tampan berusia 24 tahun itu berubah menjadi wajah dengan seringaian iblis disudut bibirnya. Ck. Sepertinya jurnalis yang menulis berita ini tak akan berumur panjang. Kalian tahu dimana kesalahan jurnalis ini? Dia berani menyebarkan mana kawasan yang akan Kris Wu kuasai.

"Kevin.. bunuh jurnalis berita ini.." ucapnya pada sang assisten yang berada disampingnya.

"Baik tuan muda.." sang assisten mengundurkan diri dengan sopan.

Seringaiannya semakin melebar membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada jurnalis itu. Biarlah dunia ini menganggap dirinya kejam, tapi siapa dulu yang memulainya? Dunia ini yang membuatnya jadi tak punya hati seperti ini. Orangtuanya mati karena kebusukan hati dunia ini, jadi wajar jika ia menjadikan dunia ini arena dan pelampisan hati bajingannya. Dunia harus tahu dia bukan orang yang lemah yang bisa dunia banting berkali-kali. Bagi Kris jika dunia ini saja bisa mengkhianatinya mengapa dirinya tidak? Bahkan dia bisa lebih jahat dari apa yang sudah dunia ini lakukan padanya. Kris selama ini tak pernah terlihat memiliki kelemahan, banyak orang yang menganggapnya Lucifer tapi percayalah ia tak memiliki sedikitpun sisi malailat dalam dirinya. Dia membunuh tanpa belas kasihan, dia menculik anak-anak untuk menyeret mereka masuk kedalam kerasnya dunia ini. Akan adil bukan jika semua orang merasakan kejamnya dunia. Please, Say Hello To Kris's World..

.

.

.

.

HELLO, My World

.

.

.

_Tapi apa iya? Kris Wu bisa mengalahkan dunia ini jika pertemuannya dengan Huang Zitao telah Tuhan rencanakan untuknya? Well, kita lihat saja nanti..._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

YUHHHHHHHUUUUUU... I'M BACK..

YANG DIATAS CUMA PROLOG.. HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH.. #PEACE

TERFIKIR UNTUK REVIEW..? PLEASE Xiexie..


End file.
